SUPERLATIVE
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: .....TRADUCCIÓN, con el consentimiento de su autora Kudra23..... Una foto de Harry y Draco tomada por la camara de Colin Creevey desencadena una serie de enventos inesperados. HD
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERLATIVE**

**(Superlativo) por Kudra23**

Capitulo 1

Todo comenzó con una foto tomada por nada más ni nada menos que la hiperactiva cámara de Colin Creevey. La foto en cuestión fue tomada cerca de los principios de su séptimo curso en Hogwarts y cuando fue descubierta entre el sin fin de fotos que Colin había mandado al comité del anuario causo un tremendo revoltijo.

Los miembros del comité sabían que tenían que hacer algo con esa extraordinaria imagen así que decidieron mantenerla en secreto y encontrarle un lugar en la siguiente edición.  
Su paciencia fue recompensada a dos semanas del segundo bimestre, cuando los libros estuvieron listos para ser distribuidos.

Era un miércoles de lo más ordinario cuando una flota de lechuzas entro al comedor durante el desayuno.  
-Ooh! Los anuarios están aquí!!- exclamo Ginny contenta, un sentimiento compartido por toda la mesa.  
Las conversaciones en el comedor llegaron a su punto máximo mientras las lechuzas entregaban los paquetes y salían disparadas otra vez.

Harry y Ron fueron los únicos Gryffindors que no atacaron inmediatamente sus anuarios; Ron por que estaba mas interesado en su tarta de melaza, Harry por que no le importaba! El solo había comprado uno por que Hermione y Ginny habían armado un escándalo sin sentido cuando el admitió que no había ordenado un anuario... ellas insistieron que lo querría para cuando tuviera su propia familia... el ni se molesto en responder que lo mas seguro es que el no pasaría de los 20 años sin mencionar que los anuarios solo tienen su encanto en las personas que no tienen su cara plasmada en el diario "El profeta" todos los días.

Así que el ignoro el libro y prefirió debatir estrategias de Quiddittch con Ron, lo cual normalmente envolvía en traducir el patrón de discursos mientras la comida era deteriorada.

-'arry- insistió el pelirrojo – flero qhiue druifueolias tiunblar fle fojarte sufian pomlrer hiand!

Harry sonrió afectado -tú crees que debería intentar follarme a una sucia Pomerian? -

Ron se vea si es que era posible mas rojo que nunca- Thurreiann etsd juonghts! Jporrts kjfris itrs!-

El niño que vivió rió entre dientes siempre contento de probar su escurridizo lado Slytherin con tal de hacerle una mala pasada a Ron- por supuesto que te entiendo, tontito Roncito y si, tentare mi suerte con el asomo aviar de tercer grado en la próxima practica- tomo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza

Ron trago- no me llames así, tu sucio!-mirando a su normalmente para nada animado amigo con sospecha añadió- estas muy animado hoy...

Harry estratégicamente se pauso esperando a que la boca de Ron se llenara de jugo de calabaza para luego responder- bueno- suspiro mirando largamente a la mesa de los profesores- es miércoles y estoy desesperado por la clase de pociones con Severus-

Tal como lo esperaba el menor de los Weasly se ahogo roseando la mesa (y a sus desafortunados ocupantes) con jugo, a excepción de Harry que por supuesto adivinando lo que iba a pasar invoco un hechizo-escudo.  
Los desorbitados ojos de Ron lo hacían ver sumamente cómic- esa es la cosa mas asquerosa que he escuchado!!- anuncio mirando al niño que vivió como si repentinamente se hubiera convertido en quien sabe que extremadamente asquerosa especie posiblemente de la familia de la Acromantula.

Harry escucho gritos de asombro entre otras exclamaciones alrededor de el, seguido de la muy familiar sensación de numerosos ojos mirando en dirección a el. Paso su mano nerviosamente sobre su siempre desordenado cabello y miro a sus compañeros Gryffindors con curiosidad preguntándose por que lo miraban fijamente. No pudo evitar recordar la vez que accidentalmente había hablado en lengua Parsel en su segundo curso.

-umm solo bromeaba?- intento, pensando que debieron haber escuchado su comentario sobre Snape.

Entonces noto que el comedor entero estaba zumbando en susurros mirando exaltados algo en sus anuarios, una que otra vez alguien se atrevía a lanzar una rápida mirada hacia Harry o Draco Malfoy, quien tan solo había comenzado a notar toda la atención. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises por un breve momento a través del comedor buscando respuestas que ninguno de los dos tenían.

-Harry- comenzó Hermione cuidadosamente atrayendo la atención de su compañero nuevamente.

-que esta pasando?-exigió saber preguntándose que cosa espantosa acerca del el pudo haber sido impresa que posiblemente arruinaría su día.

La bruja más astuta de Hogwarts dudo-bueno- comenzó  
Harry la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano, saco su anuario y empezó a pasar las páginas.

Y obviamente Ron se estiro en busca de... otra tarta de melaza.-que estas buscando compañero?- pregunto 

-la razón por la cual todo el mundo me esta mirando- contesto el moreno con amargura.

Ron finalmente noto lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ellos, mirando a Hermione en busca de una explicación acepto abrir el anuario que ella había deslizado bajo sus narices_-ME CAGO EN EL MALDITO INFIERNO!!-_ grito

Harry se desespero- que página? 

-superlativos!- contesto Hermione mientras que el pelirrojo se había olvidado de como respirar y su rostro se estaba convirtiendo en un interesante color púrpura.

Llegando a la sección apropiada Harry frunció el ceño. Que cosa podría haber allí que ocasionara tanto caos? Rápidamente miro las diversas categorías:_ mejor vestido, el que tendría mayo éxito, el más atlético, mejores amigos, la varita más grande..._ la lista seguía y seguía... y entonces lo vio, la ultima categoría y en una página entera para ella, era _la pareja mas bonita: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy_ bajo el titulo había una foto.

_-puta madre!-_ exclamo sin aliento

**TBC...**

Pomerian es una raza de perro que es chiquito y peludito...

Hola!! Bueno como todas saben o las que no saben se los digo AUN estoy en mi querido viaje de un año que ahora se extendió a DOS!!! En fin todos mis fics están congelados por que los capítulos que seguían están fumando polvo en mi casa en Panamá y bueno yo a miles de kilómetros de distancia...

Por ende he decidido que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y mis hiperactivos dedos necesitaban escribir así que ya comencé dos fics que aun no he subido y ahora estoy en la honda de traducir otros fics!!

Este es mi primero... como siempre digo no lo juzguen por su primer capitulo... créanme que no me tomaría la molestia de traducirlo y subirlo si no valiera la pena!! Es divertido se los puedo asegurar!

Bueno espero saber sus opiniones pronto... saben que siempre son importantes!

See ya!  
Kisses and Huges  
Krispy


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPERLATIVE**

**(Superlativo) por Kudra23**

Capitulo 2

Extrañamente recordaba el día exacto en que esa foto había sido tomada y eso era decir mucho considerando en cuantas peleas se habían visto envueltos los infames rivales. Ninguno de los dos magos se había siquiera molestado en sacar sus varitas ese día, ambos estaban desesperadamente necesitados de descargar sus energías de una manera física que solo el combate violento de los puños puede ofrecer. Se saltaron la ronda de calentamientos que siempre equivalía a un _quítate de mi camino cara-rajada, vete a volar hurón etc._ Y se fueron directo al grano. Draco le pregunto a Harry si había matado a alguien más recientemente y Harry pregunto a Draco si el Lord Oscuro lo había violado últimamente, lo cual significo..._carnicería instantánea._

El príncipe de Slytherin había arremetido a Harry con un gruñido y lo estrello el cuerpo del moreno contra la pared de piedra, el león se rió descaradamente en la cara de su archienemigo, Draco se inclino hacia adelante usando su propio pesa para atrapar al moreno contra la pared.-celoso Potter?-pregunto con voz cansina.

Ese fue el momento que había inmortalizado la cámara y segundos después Draco le conecto un izquierdazo y Harry se ahogo momentáneamente para luego barrer las piernas que estaban bajo el, lo que le siguió fueron bastantes rodadas, forcejeos y puñetazos dejando a cada uno con bastantes golpes y magulladuras para cuando Mc Gonagall y Snape finalmente los separaron.

Sin embargo la foto solo enseña a Draco presionado a Harry con su cuerpo contra la pared, el moreno con una mueca traviesa y el rubio inclinándose hacia Harry para susurrarle algo en el oído, sus ojos se encuentran en un resplandor de esmeralda y plata haciendo pensar a todo el mundo que el siguiente movimiento va a ser muy diferente a lo que realmente paso.

-puta madre!- repitió esta vez como un mero suspiro. Entonces escucho a Dean murmurar

-soy yo o...

-pareciera que se van a follar allí mismo en el pasillo?- Seamos termino la pregunta por el moreno con un guiño a Harry

-Ohhh si!- dijo suavemente Dean con leve brillo en sus ojos

-MARIHDBSA HSFHIEO AORGGGHHHH!!!-gruño Ron a un paso de tener una embolia.

Harry sintió que lo mas sabio seria ignorarlo escogiendo deslizar su mirada hacia rubio Némesis, el cual de hecho lo estaba tomando muy bien soltando su mirada patentada Malfoy a cualquiera lo suficientemente pesado para cuestionarle. Su cara era una mascara perfecta de despreciable confianza pero entre mas lo observaba Harry mas notaba que los ojos del Slytherin príncipe del hielo se deslizaban hacia la foto.

-Harry estas bien?- pregunto la castaña preocupada

El chico en cuestión se forzó a si mismo a mantener la calma ya que sino las cosas comenzarían a estallar. –estoy de las mil putas maravillas, preciosa!

Su voz era baja y silbante causando que todos a su alrededor instintivamente se corrieran hacia atrás. Harry Potter en esos momentos daba más miedo que Voldemort y un Grindewald combinados. Usualmente esta es la parte en que sale del comedor en un grandioso "furu furu" de su túnica rivalizando con las de Snape pero en vez de eso se quedó deliberadamente donde estaba y tomo otro sorbo de su jugo de calabaza. Definitivamente no miro nuevamente la foto, no es que lo necesitara, la demandante imagen ya estaba tatuada a fuego en su memoria.

Harry no hablo durante el resto del desayuno o en la larga caminata hacia las mazmorras para su clase doble de pociones con los Slytherins. Ron por otro lado había trágicamente encontrado su voz y estaba actualmente atacando al niño-que –vivió con una letanía sin término acerca de su ultraje. Ron había pasado de culpar al equipo del anuario, a culpar a Malfoy por llevar acabo un complot maligno con esa foto, a culpar al mismísimo Harry. El problema con Ron era que todavía pensaba que Harry buscaba atención a propósito y no había logrado aun superar sus locos celos con respecto a eso y eso causaba una constante amargazos entre ellos dos.

Entraron a la clase de pociones y el buscador fue directo al lado de Neville dejando a Ron y Hermione la banca frente a el para ellos. Ron ya había cambiado el tema hacia la homosexualidad en general y como era de lo más bajo, asqueroso e insultante que insinuaran que Harry y Malfoy eran pareja incluso como broma y especialmente dado que Malfoy era una demoníaca serpiente rastrera. Haga espuma, aclare, y repita el logo de las instrucciones de lavado de cabello...o sea una y otra y otra vez.

Harry miraba hacia al frente sin prestar atención a nadie y para ser honestos las palabras sin sentido de Ron lo estaban enojando mas que la misma foto. Nunca se había cuestionado mucho acerca de su sexualidad, claro teniendo un malvado señor oscuro metido en tu cabeza era un verdadero matador de libido, pero algo en las palabras de Ron lo estaban quemando, por un lado estaba mas que seguro que Dean y Seamos eran algo mas que amigo aunque eran bastante discretos con respecto a eso. Harry creía firmemente que no importa de quien se podía sentir atraída una persona pero por que se sentía tan personalmente insultado con la diatriba del pelirrojo?

Todo ese incidente le estaba dando un muy no bienvenido lado de los puntos de vista de su mejor amigo sobre varias cosas. La mas notable era que Ron todavía no lo entendía; el todavía estaba cegado por el resentimiento acerca del estatus de Harry por ser el niño-que-vivió, Ron no veía las consecuencias como por ejemplo toda la sangre en sus manos o como el hecho de que el _nunca_ había encontrado a alguien que fuera compatible con el. Nadie podía ver mas allá de su fama y ser el numero uno en la lista de un psicópata era un _mata pasión_ para algunas personas, quien lo hubiera pensado eh?

Se encontró a si mismo incógnitamente agradecido cuando entro Snape con una ola de estridente rapidez hacia al frente de la clase. El profesor lucia como si alguien le hubiera metido una escoba en el culo y convocado un encantamiento agrandador hacia ella. 

-silencio-rugió Snape sobre el desenfrenado parloteo y Harry aprecio el hecho de que hasta Ron cerraba su boca al instante. Su alivio sin embargo se desvaneció tan rápido como llego cuando el maestro en pociones lo miro con ira indicando claramente que el también pensaba que todo ese fiasco era culpa de Harry.

-Hoy trabajaran en parejas para preparar la poción que esta en la pizarra- pauso con regocijo permitiendo a sus estudiantes tener una pequeña esperanza y después añadió- sus parejas son las siguientes...-

**TBC...**

**Hola! Bueno estoy actualizando lo mas rápido que puedo ahora que tengo tiempo y de paso para que vallan degustando del fic...**

Aunque este fic no sea mió mándenme revews de que opinan créanme que la autora estará mas que encantada de ver sus comentarios...  
_See ya!_  
KISSES AND HUGES  
**Krispy**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPERLATIVES**

**(Por Kudra23)**

CAPITULO 3

"simplemente no podía resistirse, no?" pensó Harry mientras recogía sus pertenencias y se unía a su compañero de pociones... Draco Malfoy por supuesto. Por que el mundo literalmente se acabaría si algo pasara exactamente como Harry quisiera, estaba seguro que podía contar con eso.

-genial!- Draco chasqueo, el también pensaba que todo era culpa de Potter.

Sabiamente Harry no dijo nada, solo saco su libreta y comenzó anotar las instrucciones de la pizarra; Draco le hecho una mirada fugaz sintiendo inmediatamente el estado volátil de su rival. Los ojos verdes de Potter estaban prácticamente brillando de la magia que estaba reteniendo, acaso él era el único que había notado eso? Entre la comadreja y Snape iban hacer que el chico de oro explotara.

-Potter, yo voy a preparar el caldero – dijo secamente- tu ve pro los ingredientes

El moreno asintió bruscamente y se puso de pie. Si Malfoy lograba ser así de civilizado durante toda la clase puede que no terminara arruinando su poción o peor destruyendo toda la cristalería. Snape estaba positivamente picado por querer abofetearlo con una detención o simplemente abofetearlo en la cara.

Harry noto con algo de turbación que Ron estaba mirándolo ceñudo cuando regreso de la alacena donde estaban los ingredientes con una bandeja llena de lo que necesitaba para la poción. El moreno se forzó a si mismo a no tirar la bandeja y exigir saber que rayos había hecho mal _esta vez_. En vez de eso se sentó silenciosamente al lado de su Némesis y repasó dos veces los ingredientes asegurándose que tenía todo.

-rebana la raíz de diente de león cuatro veces longitudinalmente y después corta córtala en segmentos de 2 milímetros- instruyo Draco.

Harry hizo exactamente lo que le dijo feliz de poder perderse en la tarea; 10 minutos después, miro de reojo a su compañero, observando ociosamente como Malfoy se movía con facilidad u confianza mientras que terminaba los primeros pasos de la poción.

Sintiéndose observado Draco levanto la mirada- listo?- Potter asintió así que se inclino para observar el trabajo del moren- bien! Yo revuelvo y tú agregas un puñado de la raíz de diente de león cada 20 segundos.

Harry se acerco más cogiendo el reloj y esperando a que Malfoy comenzara. Nunca pensó que estaría tan agradecido por las clases de pociones pero ese día le había dado una excelente distracción, por alguna razón inexplicable su rival había notado cuna cerca estaba de explotar. Estuvieron parados uno al lado del otro frente al caldero, trabajando silenciosamente. Hasta que ese paso estuvo completado, ese fue el momento en que Harry decidió levantar su mirada y vio que toda la clase los estaba observando ansiosamente.

Draco sintió a Potter erizarse y arriesgándose a observar a su alrededor descubrió el porque. El estaba mas halla de lo cabreado con todo ese fiasco de la foto pero de alguna manera parecía estar golpeando a Potter mas fuerte y directamente. Tal vez por que solo había muy pocas personas que osarían cuestionar las acciones de Draco, incluso si _estuviera _follando con su Némesis, pero el mundo mágico entero sin embargo se creían con derecho a opinar en cada aspecto de la vida del moreno y el entupido malcriado se los permitía.

Los ojos de su compañero estaban brillando nuevamente de la ira- Potter!- Draco chasqueo atrayendo efectivamente la atención del mago hacia el-pica el escarabajo Africano-

Potter bloqueo el resto del panorama para concentrarse en el sintiendo la ola de emociones en la mirada grisácea del rubio, ellos no armonizaban con el tono severo de su voz. Soltó el aire que estaba atrapado en sus pulmones, y dirigió su atención a la mano y el mortero como le indico.

El resto de la clase paso de la misma manera, todos fascinados por el espectáculo de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy trabajando juntos sin alboroto especialmente con el escándalo reciente de la infernal foto. Pero lo que ellos no notaban es que Harry no quería abrir la boca por miedo a que soltara su magia, y Draco pensó que a el le gustaba jugar con fuego pero era de sabios no jugar con bombas atómicas. Como es que era el viejo dicho? Nunca metas tu varita en el trasero de un Hipogrifo? Especialmente cuando Harry Potter es ese Hipogrifo. Era difícil decir que era peor... si meter la varita en el trasero de Potter o en el de un Hipogrifo, pero como Draco no tenia tiempo para un análisis costo/beneficio de la situación el Slytherin se apego al intento original en este tópico. Lo que significaba que su varita se quedaría firmemente guardada en su bolsillo.

Debido a su falta de disputas y la recién encontrada atención por los detalles de Harry, lograron elaborar la poción correctamente. Limpiaron todo en silencio y después el Gryffindor se reunió con sus amigos aun sin decir una sola palabra. Ron lo acoso tan pronto como dejaron el aula, al parecer teniendo un montón de palabras propias para compensar la penuria de Harry.

-maldita sea compañero- exploto- por que estaban tu y ese vulgar de _Malfoy _ actuando tan amigablemente?

El moreno miro a su amigo con especulación pero no dijo nada.

-_honestamente _Ronald- Hermione intervino- Harry no pidió ser compañero de él, el trabajo escolar es mas importante que las patéticas rivalidades

Ron sacudió su cabeza belicosamente- no cuando se trata de Malfoy-girándose para mirar fijamente al chico en cuestión- te das cuenta de como se vio eso? Ahora se va a correr por todas partes que tu y el proyecto ese de Moritifago de verdad _son _asquerosos maricas!

El pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes para ese momento, y aquellos que estaban mas interesados en el enfrentamiento cara a cara entre Harry y Ron que estar a tiempo en sus clases (léase: todos) observaban su interacción ansiosamente. Harry sintió tensarse a Dean y Seamos con la selección de palabras del pelirrojo. Volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos y ambos casi temblaron ante la electricidad de rabia que vieron en los ojos del moreno. Con un leve asentimiento la silenciosa disculpa por los prejuicios del pelirrojo y por la reciente incapacidad de Harry de poner a su amigo en su lugar.

Draco observo el espectáculo sabiendo con precisión por que Potter no hablaba. También capto la mira que le dirigió a Thomas y Finnigan aun que más nadie lo hizo. Potter se alejo deliberadamente de la comadreja caminando con pasos cuidadosamente moderados lo mas seguro que ha su siguiente clase. Sus lacayos inmediatamente le siguieron, la comadreja farfullando de una manera exasperante toda la distancia.

**TBC...**

**Hello!!!**

**Bueno no se ustedes pero este capitulo me tiene con ganas de tirar a Ron hacia el lago para que el calamar gigante le saque lo bruto a tentaculazos (esa es una palabra?) muy prejuicioso el muchacho pero bueno ya nos llevaremos una sorpresa mas adelante!! Uuaajjjaaajajajajjaa!!!**

**En fin! Nenas... y nene...(por si acaso) a dejar revews... vamos que ánimos es lo que me falta...**

_**See ya!**_

**Krispy**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPERLATIVE**

**Por Kudra23)**

CAPITULO 4

Fue en transformaciones que el verdadero problema comenzó, Harry aun no había podido sacudir a Ron, quien ahora estaba sentado al lado suyo exigiendo una explicación a su comportamiento. La cosa se mejoro un poco cuando McGonagall entro al aula, hasta que anuncio que la lección del día seria practica. Harry se sentó rígido en su silla observando el intento te Ron de convertir un ratón en un gato. Cuando McGonagall se acerco el moreno se le quedo mirando mudamente, silenciosamente suplicándole que lo dejara en paz.

-Señor Potter- reprendió- no estoy segura a que esta jugando pero usted va a intentar esta transfiguración _ahora_

Justo cuando comenzó a sentir pánico hubo un escandaloso chillido detrás de ellos. Todos se voltearon para quedar conmocionados. Un enorme león echado en la mesa de Malfoy y Parkinson mirando amenazante al aula para luego desperezarse con un furioso rugido y McGonagall sacudió su varita para cambiarlo de vuelta antes de que hiciera un daño irreversible como arrancar la cabeza de alguien.

-Señor Malfoy!- grito indignada – que significa esto!

Draco le sonrió inocentemente y ofreció un simple- Oops?!

Para el momento en que McGonagall giro su atención nuevamente en Harry ya había un pequeño gato anaranjado parpadeando adormilado donde antes había un ratón. Lo miro sospechosamente pero todavía conmocionada por la repentina aparición del león lo dejo pasar. Harry se giro para sonreír en agradecimiento a Dean, quien aprovechando el tumulto transfiguro el ratón de Harry. Cuando paso al lado del escritorio de Malfoy al final de la clase su Némesis se encontró con sus ojos tranquilamente sin darle ninguna indicación de que había estropeado su transfiguración apropósito, pero esa era una de las asignaturas que mejor se le daban al rubio y el _nunca_ comete un error en una lección practica. Harry parpadeo y asintió ligeramente en signo de apreciación por lo que había hecho.

Draco entro al comedor a la hora del almuerzo, nada le repugnaba más que el hecho de que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para quedarse mirándole. A el no le importaba en lo absoluto que todos se le quedaran mirando, sin importar lo que fuera, pero solo cuando el tenia control de la situación. Esto ya estaba tan pasado como el año pasado, cuando todo el mundo se entero que su padre estaba en Azkaban, subió el voltaje en su mirada de odia marca Malfoy, complacido cuando varios Hufflepuffs temblaron. Acecho con gracia su asiento no mostrando ni una mínima pista de cuanto le molestaba el caos a su alrededor.

Mientras escuchaba a Pansy lloriquear acerca del ensayo que había mandado Snape, Potter entro disparado al comedor en una nube oscura de furia apenas controlada. A Draco le divirtió el notar como todos instintivamente se apartaban de su camino. El niño-que-vivió se tiro en su asiento y comenzó mecánicamente a meterse comida a la boca, evitando deliberadamente los ojos de la comadreja. Granger estaba claradamente tratando de mantener la paz pero el pelirrojo solo tenia ojos para Potter.

La estridente voz de la comadreja se escuchaba a la perfección, no que importaba ya que el comedor entero se había quedado en silencio para escuchar.

- en que rayos estas metido tu compañero?- exigió saber

El pelinegro parpadeo.

Hermione suspiro-Ron- chasqueo- cálmate!

-cálmate?- repitió incrédulo- tu quieres que me calme cuando se supone que ahora mi mejor amigo es un maldito amanerado?

-Ron es solo una foto!- concluyo la bruja encogiéndose al notar que toda la escuela los estaba observando.

Pero el pelirrojo no tenia intención de ceder-él ni siquiera se ha molestado en defenderse Mione- mirando a Harry con repugnancia – todos los vieron siendo amistoso con la _serpiente _Slytherin en pociones-acuso

-No estaban siendo amistosos- apunto ella- ellos simplemente completaron su poción sin la perdida de ningún miembro

Ron golpeo la mesa triunfante- exactamente!! Esos dos deberían estar tratando de arrancarse la yugular, no follando maldita sea. Solo el mero pensamiento de dos tíos haciéndolo me da nauseas, sin mencionar que se trata de _Malfoy_!- se giro hacia Harry- dime que no es verdad- ordeno con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo.

Harry hablo por primera vez desde el desayuno- no me estoy follando a Malfoy- silbo, sus palabras sonando como una combinación de español y Parsel- y aun lo _estuviera _no seria de tu maldita incumbencia-

El pelirrojo abrió su boca pero nada salio de ella, Harry salio como un rayo del comedor, con el aire alrededor de él crujiendo de magia. El dramático vuelo de su túnica resultó (a regañadientes) impresionar hasta Snape.

**TBC...**

**Hola! Otro capitulo mas arriba!! **

**Las dos estaríamos más que contentas de recibir sus reivews! Ya saben los reivews son como las sonrisas... no cuestan nada pero valen mucho!! (o algo así)!**

**Siguiente capitulo... una interacción entre los dos "enemigos" que te va a dejar encantada! **

_**See ya!**_

**Krispy**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUPERLATIVE**

**(Por Kudra23)**

CAPITULO 5

Harry estaba absolutamente encantado de que tuviera una hora libre después del almuerzo. Solo había una manera de que pudiera ventilar su ira sin recurrir a un encuentro físico. Por primera vez nadie le cuestiono nada mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a las afueras del castillo, es mas se hacían a un lado y en un oscuro y profundo lado de su corazón eso le agrado. Al llegar a el, gracias a Merlín, vació campo de Quiddittch se sintió aerotransportado. Dejo su túnica y sus preocupaciones en el suelo.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar a Potter volar, habiendo pasado seis años aprendiendo sus hábitos y caprichos, él sabía que su Némesis iría allí. Potter volaba en las prácticas y juegos como si hubiera nacido en una escoba, pero cuando estaba solo volaba como si estuviera _libre, _Hoy no se quedaba corto a la hora de impresionarlo. Su ira y desafió estaban mas que visibles en cada movida mortal que hacia.

Mientras que Draco lo observaba desde las gradas, Potter se disparo de manera vertical hacia el cielo sin nueves, doblo ligeramente su cuerpo hacia atrás enfrentando la tierra bajo el. Altos sonidos de siseos llegaron a los oídos de Draco y se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba gritando en Parsel. Entonces Potter puso su escoba en dirección paralela hacia el campo dejando su cuerpo entero caer mientras que se sostenía por debajo de la escoba, con las rodillas enganchadas con indiferencia alrededor en el mango de la escoba.

El alargo la mano para ponerla alrededor de la escoba y entonces tiro sus rodillas hacia su pecho para finalmente dejarlas mecerse bajo el. Con solo una mano estaba colgando bajo la Saeta de Fuego mientras hacia muecas como un maniaco. Poniendo su otra mano en el mango de la escoba se impulso hacia arriba girando en una serie de espirales en donde estrecho su espalda con la escoba.

Tan pronto como estuvo en una posición de carreras, se zambullo de picada hacia el suelo. La mirada en su cara era de un oscuro triunfo y Draco supo en ese instante estaba exponiéndose a la muerte a propósito. No empujo su escoba hacia arriba hasta que estuvo meramente a un pie del suelo, con un salto se para sobre la Saeta y de un zumbido se bajo finalmente al campo.

Harry noto que Malfoy lo estaba observando pero no le importo. No era tan inusual encontrar a uno de los dos observando a la competencia volar. El durante los partidos no tenía tiempo de apreciar la gracia del volar de Malfoy. Se veía que naturalmente el Quiddittch o para ser mas exactos el _volar_ era una pasión que ambos compartían, Si hubiera sido otra persona Harry se hubiera tenido que contener, casi toda su fachada de el niño de oro se caía cuando estaba esta en su Saeta de fuego.

Mientras posiblemente observaban en una distancia segura, jamás se habían _juntado_ o interactuado el uno con el otro de ninguna manera. Cual probablemente fue el porque de que Draco sintiera esas ganas de bofetearse varias veces cuando repentinamente Potter voló directamente hacia el y floto a tres pies por encima de su cabeza. Tenía una intensa e incomprensible mira en su cara, los ojos esmeraldas estaban quemando los grises, midiéndolo.

-Te me quieres unir?- pregunto Harry finalmente rompiendo el tenso silencio, inclinando su cabeza hacia su Némesis.

Draco lo observo cuidadosamente, mientras que intento pensar en un motivo de peso para sus acciones- nosotros_ somos _ enemigos Potter- apunto- estamos destinados a… como fue que dijo la comadreja? "atacándonos las yugulares"

- que se jodan- Harry dijo rotundamente- podemos ser enemigos mas tarde.

El príncipe de Slytherin arqueo una ceja- No es así como funciona

Jugueteo con el ipod que tenia atado en su antebrazo (un auto regalo de navidad- el regalo de Hermione fue el hechizo para poder usarlo en Hogwarts). El moreno dudo antes de responder. Parte de el se quería apegar a la norma y mantener apariencias pero otra parte, cada vez mas grande le urgía por que se liberara a la Freddie Mercury.

Encontrándose con los ojos de tormenta de su enemigo, dijo desafiante- Puedo hacer lo que me de la puta gana Malfoy y tu también- se pauso- a menos de que tengas miedo- el reto había sido lanzado.

Draco levanto su barbilla con arrogancia- nunca- con solemnidad. Doblo su túnica y con cuidado la puso en la grada para después agarrar su escoba y floto en el aire frente a su enemigo. Observando los audífonos guindando alrededor del cuello de Potter, pregunto- que es eso?

- un ipod- explico- es un aparato muggle, tiene un chip de memoria al que transfieres canciones y puedes escucharlas donde quieras. Hermione encontró un hechizo adaptador para que le pudiera transferir energía mágica en vez de electricidad

El príncipe de hielo observo a su rival con cautela- a mi me gusta la música muggle- admitió- Grunge, entre otros-

Los ojos verdes de Harry se iluminaron- que _interesante _ Malfoy- dijo sin ningún tipo de malicia en su voz sonriéndole después de una pensativa pausa murmuro- hagamos esto bien entonces- sacando su varita invoco un sonorus al ipod. Inclinándose de lado hacia su compañero de vuelo se mofo- listo?

-siempre- disparo de vuelta Draco.

**TBC…**

Gracias por los reviews!!! Disculpen la demora…


	6. Chapter 6

**SUPERLATIVE**

**Por Kudra 23**

CAPITULO 6

Presionando el botón de "play" con el primer sonido de la canción Harry salio disparado hacia el cielo, se podía escuchar la música resonando en toda la cancha, giro zigzagueo junto con las vibraciones de la guitarra. Draco se unió a el inmediatamente con una mueca en la cara.

- que te jodan por tener mal gusto Potter- concedió

El moreno hizo varias muecas disconforme- esta es una de mis canciones favoritas de Soundgarden-

Draco frunció el ceño- menos conversación y más vuelo- ordeno. Voló lejos de Potter y decidido a dejarse llevar por el poder hipnótico de la música canto a la vez de "my wave" mientras volaba.

Volaron ininterrumpidamente hasta que el equipo de Quiddittch de Slytherin llego al campo. Los estudiantes del equipo verde los miraron con los ojos desorbitados a quienes estaban por encima de ellos cantando a la par de Alice In Chains y cantando la versión de "buscador" de H.O.R.S.E. hubiera sido menos inquietante ver a McGonagall y Snape recitarse poesías el uno al otro en el gran comedor que ver a los dos Némesis actuar así.

El dúo finalmente noto la audiencia y se deslizaron hacia el terreno, Harry finalizo el "sonorus" con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro un inhóspito contraste con la oscura ira que habían presenciado en el almuerzo. El Gryffindor noto la expresión en la cara de sus rivales y decidió ignorarlos.

-luego- farfullo rápidamente a Malfoy mientras que se preparaba para salir del campo

-cierren la boca- ordeno- de verdad, se supone que los Slytherin tienen clase- con eso dirigió una infernal practica

Cuando Harry con un casi agradable humor entro al comedor para la cena todo el mundo se pregunto que había pasado para que su ira se enfriara especialmente por que Ron aun parecía un tomate pelado. Bueno en realidad no todos se preguntaban la excepción eran los Slytherin al menos lo que habían presenciado el evento de la tarde, pero obviamente no iban a compartir esa información ya que tenían una reputación de súper fríos e indiferentes que mantener y además que el evento en cuestión envolvía a su Príncipe Supremo. **(n/t: joo tienen a este rubio mas halla de un pedestal!!)**

Harry escogió sentarse junto a Seamu y Dean ignorando al pelirrojo intencionalmente, el cual estaba escupiendo uñas y decidió engancharse en la pacifica conversación de sus compañeros de cuarto.

-tu no estas haciendo esto por nosotros cierto?- murmuró Dean preocupado cuando el volumen del comedor había recobrado su bullicio normal.

Harry sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, le lanzo una cautelosa mirada a Ron quien todavía estaba haciendo su impresión de tomate- no- les aseguro- esto es acerca de los problemas que tiene Ron conmigo, llamémosle celos- mirando a sus amigos quienes estaban sentados un pelin muy cerca para ser todo puramente platónico, agrego- pero incluso aun que no tuviéramos nuestros problemas igual estaría enardecido por sus comentarios.

Seamus lo miro interrogantemente suponiendo algo- enardecido en nuestro favor o en el _tuyo_?

Harry suspiro- en realidad me he estado preguntando lo mismo

El dúo se miro con emoción – bueno de cualquier manera, nosotros te cubriremos la espalda- prometió Dean

- o posiblemente el trasero- no pudo evitar agregar Seamus

-seamus!- aulló Harry sonrojándose con intensidad y rompiendo en risas ligeramente histéricas, una vez mas todos los ojos se posaron en el

-encontraste otro raro que follarte?- se metió Ron con su voz destilando disgusto y accidentalmente sus fosas nasales estaban chorreando el pudín de Tapioca de la bandeja de postres.

Harry se giro para encararlo- por que? Acaso estas celoso?- le reto determinado a no ser él, el que huiría del comedor esta vez. Yéndose a los extremos se mordió el labio inferior y le guiño un ojo al pelirrojo

-GHMMFFPPRTT ARRRGGHHH!!!-Ron grito furico

Harry levanto una ceja al puro estilo Malfoy- que dijiste, que quieres que te folle _ahora_, aquí mismo en la mesa donde todos nos puedan ver?

Ron habiendo excediendo todas las formas del color rojo decidió explorar la calidad del morado, se puso de pie gritando- TOUEH ROPPRTTERT MEDLINFCHHSDD AHSGQPRTTOSKT!!

-Ron- comenzó a decir Harry pacientemente mientras que pensaba que estaba lidiando con un mocoso- no tengo las esposas conmigo ahora, todavía están pegajosas de la ultima vez que las usamos!

El pelirrojo aparentemente dolido por la negación de usar esposas salio disparado del comedor, si por disparado implica tropezarse con su asiento enterrando su cabeza púrpura en el plato de Tapioca asombrosamente rebotando en la mesa de los Hufflepuff escupiendo crema dejando pegajosos a todos sus ocupantes para luego correr y estrellarse con la puerta e huir con un frenético escape de el malvado Harry homosexual.

-_ Gryffindors_- comento Draco con una sonrisa despectiva


	7. Chapter 7

**SUPERLATIVE**

**Por Kudra23 **

**Capitulo 7**

Al día siguiente el infierno (el cual actualmente se localizaba en Hogwarts) se instalo en el resto del mundo mágico. La comunidad mágica de todas partes despertó con _ la_ foto impresa en la primera página de todos los periódicos. El siguiente articulo apareció en el "_diario el profeta"_ acompañado de la foto.

_EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO LO PESCARON INFRAGANTE DELITO CON EL HIJO DE UN MORTIFAGO_

_por Rita Skketer _

_La pregunta que esta en los corazones y mentes de todos hoy es: es el niño que vivió homosexual? Por lo tanto, esta el involucrado en una relación de muy mala calidad con Draco Malfoy, hijo del infame prófugo convicto Lucius Malfoy? Nuestras fuentes nos informan que es cierto!_

_La foto de arriba apareció posprimera vez en la sección de superlativos del anuario de la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Compañeros de casa y fotógrafo novato Colin Creevey capturo esta imagen con su cámara. Ambos el Sr. Creevey y la comitiva del anuario insisten en_ _que no alteraron la foto de ninguna manera. El especialista Bendee Chippendale ha analizado la foto y concuerda en que no ha habido ninguna alteración mágica o química_.

_Una fuente anónima confirma que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tienen una relación "intensa y explosiva" esta fuente también indica que las interacciones entre el Señor Potter y el Señor Malfoy son perjudiciales y usualmente el resultado es que los dos estén en detención… solos! Cuando el director Albus Dumbledor fue interrogado acerca de esas asignaciones ilícitas del dúo, lo único que dijo fue: "Los niños siempre serán niños. Caramelos de limón?" _

_Muchos han mostrado sus preocupaciones acerca de esta alianza que tiene Harry Potter. Se convertirá el niño que vivió para_ _desafiar al Lord Oscuro en un señor oscuro también? Una fuente cercana del Señor Potter alego que: "Si el se esta follando a esa serpiente rastrera Slytherin puede que Malfoy lo_ _hechizo o Harry es un maldito traidor" _

_Esta buscando Harry Potter convertirse en el próximo señor oscuro con Draco Malfoy como su flamante consorte gay? Esta reportera se inclina a pensar que si!_

_Para mas de Lucius Malfoy vea "En 1997, los 10 subordinados mas ardientes del señor oscuro; #1. Lucius Malfoy: delincuente del Flash o solo un delincuente?" Pág. 6_

Harry se volteo calmadamente hacia su supuesto mejor amigo, que se encontraba actualmente paleando sirope en su boca.

-así que Ron- comenzó sin notar que el comedor había quedado en silencio para escucharle- tuviste una conversación con algún reportero en forma de bicho últimamente?

Fue el coro de chasquidos y gemidos a su alrededor que le hicieron saber que tenia audiencia. Miro a sus compañeros que tenían expresión de buitres con repulsión.

El pelirrojo se atraganto con su boca llena de sirope mandando una ducha de la pegajosa sustancia en Seamus y Dean. – no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando compañero- tartamudeo, picando un salchichón con su tenedor

-oh?- repitió Harry con su voz aparentemente calmada- así que no fuiste tu quien hablo con Rita Skeeter a mis espaldas?

Ron meneo su cabeza rápidamente, observando a sus compañeros con creciente preocupación y una sana dosis de miedo.

-Harry- amonesto Hermione, mirando de un lado hacia el otro preocupada en medio de los dos-Ron nunca haría eso, tuvo que haber sido alguien mas

El moreno sonrió mostrando demasiados dientes- el sentimiento es extrañamente familiar, Hermione

-a que te refieres?- pregunto ella

-_Serpiente rastrera Slytherin_?- cito – solamente he escuchado a una sola persona referirse a Malfoy en esos exactos términos

La bruja se avergonzó recordando- pero Harry- protesto- no puedes confiar en nada de lo que esa horrible mujer publique! Ella le da un giro a todas las cosas!

Harry atrapo a Ron con su mirada- si- concedió- eso es cierto, pero las citaciones son reales, ella gira la presentación y el contexto para engañar pero tuvo que haber sacado el "Serpiente rastrera Slytherin" de _algún lado _- se pauso- no es cierto Ron?

El pelirrojo se movía nerviosamente bajo la letal expresión de su mejor amigo. Este era la cara de Harry el niño que rompe cosas. Se levanto tan alto como pudo lleno de ira y vocifero- si tu eres un fenómeno amante de hurones entonces el mundo merece saberlo- se pauso buscando aire- soy tu mejor amigo compañero y todo este tiempo te has estado follando a un maldito _mortifago_ a mis espaldas!

Los buitres por todos lados revoloteaban mas que nunca, fascinados con la nueva confrontación entre la 2/3 parte del en pasos de desintegrase trío de oro. Draco, manteniéndose impasible desde la mesa de Slytherin, sintió una punzada de empatía por su Némesis. Por que Potter insistía en dejar que la chusma cuestionara todos sus movimientos? Los Slytherin como regla general no creen en _nada_ que no hayan visto con sus propios ojos, es mas, lo podían encontrar con el chico de oro penetrándolo y ellos simplemente asumirían que su Supremo sobre todas las cosas rubio tienen un importante motivo para sus actos.

-Draco Malfoy no es un mortifago- dijo finalmente

Draco estaba confundido, por que _ esa_ era la parte de las alegaciones de la comadreja en la que Potter se estaba enfocando? Por que se molestaba Potter en defenderlo?

-que?- exclamo Ron perplejo, aparentemente el también pensó que ese comportamiento era sospechoso- todo el mundo sabe que el es un maldito mortifago compañero, tu mismo lo has dicho!

- bueno estaba equivocado- replico Harry con calma

Ron olvido momentáneamente como respirar así que su única respuesta fue un desafortunado sonido chillido.

-Malfoy puede que se _convierta_ en un mortifago así como cualquiera de los aquí presentes pero ahora el no es uno- el moreno explico

El pelirrojo recordó como usar sus pulmones nuevamente- en que rayos estas metido tu?- exigió saber- Malfoy te chupa la polla un par de veces y de repente es Juana de Arco?

Harry suspiro-no- dijo pacientemente- Malfoy es un maldito tonto narcisista pero no es un mortifago

- corre en su familia- insistió Ron belicosamente- de tal padre tal mimado mierdero hijo

Las esmeraldas de Harry brillaron resistiendo a duras penas la ira- ya veo- siseo- eso quiere decir que _Sirius_ era un mortifago y Setter Pettigrew era leal a la luz, me alegra que tu y tu lógica estén en buenos términos.

Ron ignoro eso- que te pasa compañero?- pregunto con voz de largo sufrimiento y derrota- solías saber de lo que estoy hablando

-Por las asquerosas bolas de Merlín Ron! Yo era chiquillo prejuicioso y arrogante, discúlpame por crecer- Harry paso una agitada mano a través de su cabello

Ron lo miro enfurecido- bueno discúlpame a _mi_ por no saltar de alegría por que el preciado niño que vivió esta siendo guiado por un pendejo

Harry se laso tan alto como pudo como una serpiente lista para atacar- suficiente- susurro con voz dura- puedo ver que lo que es importante para mi no lo es para ti- las luces del comedor comenzaron a parpadear.

Es fue la clave para que Harry Potter y Ronald Wealy salieran del centro de la tarima!

**TBC….**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUPERLATIVE**

**Por Kudra 23**

CAPITULO 8

Una semana ha pasado en la cual Harry y Ron no se han hablado y Hermione impacientemente trata de poner un puente al espacio entre ellos. Todos los días_ el_ _profeta_ tiene un nuevo artículo lleno de detalles de cualquier posible causa del "errático" comportamiento de Harry. La peor parte para Harry y Draco y la gran ironía de todo ese debate era que la rivalidad épica ahora petardeaba y jadeaba con fuego sin oxigeno. Los pequeños y jugosos chismes que ambos deducían del otro por _años_ no podían ser usados debido a su mutuo envolvimiento.

Sin embargo, ellos continuaron mirándose con odio y hacer comentarios mordaces de manera adecuada, pero nunca blandieron sus varitas o se agarraban a puños por que todo el mundo estaba _observándolos_. No fuera a ser que catalogaran sus moretones y coincidieran en opinión de su guerra de nunca acabar…pero no como heridas de guerra sino más bien como prueba de su ardiente amorío. Ojos rabiosos pelados en anhelo de miradas y ocultos roces y su ferviente fascinación manchando todo.

Diez días después de que el mundo tuviera su primera visión de la ilustre foto, la extraña tensión entre Draco y Harry se les subió a la cabeza. Harry corría a toda madre por el pasillo tarde para encantamientos, cuando otro estudiante vino como una bala por la esquina susodicho pasillo en dirección contraria a la del moreno. Colisionaron y quedaron esparcidos en una maraña de miembros y libros.

-esto es malditamente genial Potter- era inconfundible el aristócrata tono de voz

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias. Malfoy todavía estaba tirado de una manera poco cómoda en el suelo así que instintivamente le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Esto pareció enfurecer aun mas al Slytherin por que su cara describió un nuevo tono de palidez y aparto la mano lejos de el.

- eso es justamente lo que necesitamos maldita sea, una foto de los dos _tomados de_ _las manos_- chasqueo Draco

Harry lo miro defensivamente- solo trataba de ayudar, idiota

- esa es tu manera de ayudar Potter, gracias pero por que no mejor me tiro _yo mismo_ por un barranco y te ahorro las molestias- Draco se levanto con su misma fuerza y comenzó a quitarse pelusas imaginarias de la túnica

-¿tienes alguna necesidad de ser un bastardo insoportable?- se pregunto Harry en voz alta

Draco sonrió sarcásticamente- si, de hecho si la hay, todo este maldito desastre es tu culpa sabias

-que rayos estas diciendo- el moreno se paro frente a su rival trayendo la conversación cara a cara, ojos verdes confrontando los grises

El Slytherin levanto una perfecta ceja- Si mantuvieras a tus Gryffindors a raya, Creeve nunca hubiera tomado esa foto- alego

- _mantenerlos a raya_- Harry repitió incrédulo

Draco se acerco un paso más de manera amenazante- me escuchaste

- yo no soy su _rey_ y ellos no son mis malditos súbditos-exclamo Harry indignado ante la insinuación

Draco sonrió con suficiencia- sigue diciéndote eso Potter

-yo no soy un maldito tirano!- siseo Harry con su voz baja y silbante- yo no pretendo ser sus dueño es por eso que son leales a mi, algo que_ tu_ nunca reconocerías aunque se deslizara hacia ti trasero y muriera!- cerro la distancia entre los dos, sus cuerpo están a meramente separados por centímetros.

-leales?- el príncipe de Slytherin repitió- acaso fue Creevy un ejemplo de esta lealtad? O la comadreja?- rió amargamente entre dientes- tu mismo te creas esas alucinaciones de que la vida corre en base al sistema e honor Potter, pero no es así.

Harry alzó sus manos en forma de suplica y expresión de burla en su rostro- _ohh_ una lección de la vida por Draco Malfoy ya veo el error de mis caminos- soltó con sarcasmo- debería dejar ciego a Colin y arrancarle la lengua a Ron por su deslealtad (n/t yo si lo creo Harry se lo merecen especialmente Ron…quien me apoya??!!)

-talvez- la expresión de Draco era mortalmente seria.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron- tu eres el que alucina Malfoy, no puedes deshacerte de todo el que no concuerda contigo! Pronto no quedaría nadie!

- y_ tu_ no puedes dejar que te claven a una maldita cruz cada vez que necesiten culpar a alguien- respondió ferozmente el Slytherin

Harry parpadeo ligeramente deshecho por la obvia alusión de la Cristiandad Muggle

-saber es poder- dijo como forma de explicación arrastrando las palabras- el punto es que tu tienes un complejo de mártir mas grande que la polla de un Hipogrifo, que le pasara a tus _leales_ súbditos cuando se te acabe la suerte

-es esa una amenaza?-demando Harry fulminando con la mirada a su Némesis

Draco rodó los ojos- quiero _deci_r cuando intercambien tu vida por un knut, como el héroe proxeneta que eres, que harán todos esos ciegos seguidores insignificantes amante de los muggles tuyos?- aclaro el rubio

-ellos encontraran a alguien mas a quien seguir- replico Harry- pero no estarán muertos o molidos a crucios hasta el olvido como los pobres cabrones que te sigan a_ ti_. Al menos yo quiero ayudar a las personas tu solo te quieres ayudar a ti mismo- acuso

-eso es una maldita mentira!- rugió el Slytherin, colocando su delga y amenazante mano en el pecho de Harry- yo protejo mi casa por que nadie mas lo hará

Harry rió oscuramente- claro a expensas de ser convertidos en descerebrados autómatas, estoy más que seguro que eso es lo que todo Gryffindor quiere.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon- ellos esperan que los dirijas, que los _salves_ pero tu no estas dispuesto hacer lo necesario-le dio a Harry un pequeño empujón-_ tu no tienes las pelotas._

Harry empujo de vuelta y de repente se encontraban empujándose y tirándose puñetes a quiera o no quiera. Draco recibió un golpe solidó en su ojo derecho y el labio inferior de Harry fue abierto de un codazo, dejando un camino de sangre carmesí hasta el mentón. Enterró su puñete en el abdomen del rubio pero en el proceso no se pudo defender del gancho izquierdo que aterrizo en su oreja.

Draco estrello la espalda de Harry en la pared sacándole efectivamente el aire de sus pulmones. El Gryffindor esquivo el siguiente golpe y envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su rival, entonces patio la pared detrás suya y se llevo al Slytherin a la pared opuesta estrellándolo, manteniendo su cuerpo presionado para tenerlo atrapado.

Draco jadeo por aire, levanto sus ojos tormenta para encontrarse con la sonrisa de triunfo de Harry el cual agarro sus muñecas y las dejo atrapadas contra la pared por encima de sus cabezas.

_-__oh, yo tengo las pelotas_-siseo Harry

De la nada la foto tomada por Colin salto a su memoria y no pudo evitar preguntarse como se vería _este_ momento inmortalizado en una foto, de repente el podía sentir cada centímetro de las partes de su cuerpo que estaban tocando el cuerpo de Malfoy. El podía ver esa pálida y perfecta piel enmarcada por los mechones de cabello rubio-platinado y las muchas formas de grises que se formaban en su iris. Una oleada de calor inesperado corrió a través de su cuerpo ante la propensa posición. Se congelo desconcertado.

Cuando Potter atrapo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza Draco sintió la atmósfera alrededor de ellos cambiar. Inmediatamente estuvo muy consiente de lo sugerente de sus posiciones y del hecho de que sus cuerpos estaban estrechamente presionados. Los dos median 5'10" y la similitud de sus bien trabajados cuerpos de buscadores los dejaba perfectamente alineados. Cuando vio los repentinos resplandores dorados en los ojos esmeraldas de Potter casi gime en voz alta.

-puta madre!- murmuro Harry como una mantra mientras soltaba rápidamente los brazos de Malfoy y se hacia a un lado con prisa. Malfoy solo se le quedo mirando, los ojos grises muy abiertos y embrujados-umm…. Clases- el niño que vivió en un closet ofreció, en lugar de huir…. Después de eso huyo.

**TBC…**

**Mil gracias por los reveiws!! Disculpen que demore tanto en responder y actualizar pero para compensar estoy subiendo cuatro capítulos seguidos!!**

_**See ya!**_

**Krispy-Sly**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUPERLATIVE**

**Por Kudra 23**

**CAPITULO 9 **

-que maldita mierda fue eso?- pensó francamente Draco mientras perdió contacto con su orgullo y corría, los sonidos de sus pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo vacío, lejos de la escena del crimen. Por un minuto todo lo que quería era golpear a Potter hasta convertirlo en una desastrosa pulpa y al minuto siguiente sorprendentemente tenia la urgencia de probar su labio sangrante. Era entera y completamente culpa de ese maldito niño dorado, si mantuviera mejor control de sus patéticos lacayos, Creevey nunca hubiera tomado esa foto y el, Draco no tuviera que lidiar con_ esa_ imagen saltando a su cabeza cada vez que veía tan siquiera un asomo de algún cabello negro.

Todo el maldito mundo mágico no los estaría viendo y lanzando sus apuestas acerca de quien iba arriba. Como si no fuera obvio no? Cualquiera con medio cerebro podría ver que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter lo decidirían en la base de dame que te doy que emplean en sus batallas diarias de diente y uñas. Ninguno de los dos estaría nunca de acuerdo en ser completamente sumiso al otro… sus pensamientos dejaban rastros de lujuria haciendo que encontrara demasiado fácil corregir infame foto para que se acomodara a sus fantasías.

_-__ me cago en el puto infierno!!_ - grito a todo volumen lanzando un puñetazo directo a la pared en una manera muy poco Malfoysesca, la sensación de su tibia sangre en los nudillos lo tranquilizo

- ¿me llamaste?- inquirió Blaise apareciendo aparentemente de la nada al lado del rubio

Draco estaba molesto, _nadie_ era capaz de aparecérsele de esa manera. Nunca!! Maldito Blaise por agarrarlo en un momento de debilidad. El esperaba que los pasillos estuvieran como cuevas vacías esperando absorber su ira. Hablando de…

-¿que haces fuera de clases?- demando con astucia. Ambos tenían Historia de la Magia en ese periodo.

Blaise sonrió con suficiencia- ¿en una sola palabra? Pansy

Draco movió sus manos francamente disgustado-has dicho suficiente- protesto esperando no tener que escuchar otra palabra del asunto

El moreno Slytherin alzo una ceja- ¿asumo que ella no logro su cometido entonces?

-¿cometido?- repitió Draco

Blaise soltó una risa ahogada- ella follo conmigo para ponerte celoso- explico

Draco se estremeció con una mueca- Oh, eso es espantoso- gimió. Una vez recobrado de la ola de repulsión pregunto- y tu ¿por que te la follaste a _ella_?

El se encogió de hombros- ella estaba allí- miro a Draco con curiosidad- ¿de que estabas chillando tu ah?

El príncipe de Slytherin lo miro con el ceño fruncido- los Malfoys no _chillan_

Blaise sacudió su cabeza- esta bien, entonces ¿de que estabas… masculinamente embravecido tú?

-_Potter_- escupió, esa única palabra dicha en diversos volúmenes

Blaise asintió con simpatía- ¿el quería estar arriba?- cuestiono dando en el clavo con las palabras no dichas del rubio

Solo años de practica lograban que Draco no explotara como la comadreja, desafortunadamente las palabras de Blaise conjuraron de vuelta el sentimiento de Harry presionándolo contra la pared, sus cuerpos perfectamente alineados desde los hombros hasta las caderas…convocando su mejor mirada Malfoy de odio murmuro con desden- de ninguna manera

-así que, _ ¿tu_ estabas arriba? Pregunto Blaise mirándolo especulativamente

-por las pelotas peludas de Merlín!!- rugió Draco, sus ojos grisáceos brillando de la ira. Su amigo inmediatamente se alejo un par de pasos. No era de sabios cabrear a un Malfoy. Uno usualmente le deja esa peligrosa tarea a Harry Potter.

-¿solo bromeaba?- ofreció

Draco lo inmovilizo con su mirada furica, sus ojos brillantes y peligrosos- Potter tal vez deje que las personas caminen sobre el pero eso es por que es un insoportable Gryffindor de corazón.

Blaise hizo una mueca de dolor, luciendo debidamente escarmentado- lo siento compañero

Draco asintió rígidamente y después continuaron en silencio hacia historia de la magia. Binns no pareció notar que ellos habían llegado 30 minutos tarde.

Harry tenia las esperanzas de deslizarse sin interrumpir la case de encantamiento. Hermione había sido lo suficientemente amable de guardarle un puesto pero desafortunadamente ella había optado por sentarse en la primera fila de la clase como la diligente estudiante que es. El solo podía agradecerle a Merlín que Malfoy no tuviera también encantamientos así no tenían que entrar juntos y poner a la escuela en un alboroto. No quería ni pensar que asquerosa conclusión habrían sacado todos.

"¿como el hecho de que querías lamer la piel de la parte inferior de sus muñecas?" apunto su mente sin pudor

Saco de raíz el encuentro fuera de su mente y se concentró en la cuestiónate mirada de reojo de Hermione. La castaña fijo sus ojos chocolates en el para luego alzar una ceja interrogante.

-¿donde estabas?- susurro cuando Flitwick pauso para garabatear frenéticamente en la pizarra.

Harry rodó los ojos-Malfoy- escupió dejando que una sola palabra lo explicara todo.

-Oh Harry- replico la bruja pero Flitwick volvió a la lectura así que ella no elaboro nada mas pero la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula le hizo saber que mas adelante estaría recibiendo una lección diferente acerca de su mal habito de estar metiéndose en peleas con su Némesis. Dado que el estaba sumamente agradecido de que ella se quedara a su lado a través de todo el fiasco (lo contrario a cierto pelirrojo traidor) no podía tenerle envidia a los instintos maternales de ella.

El estaba muy clavado como para concentrarse en la incursión de Flitwick sobre la historia de un oscuro encantamiento. Normalmente estaría sosteniendo una entretenida conversación con Ron pero el pelirrojo estaba sentado con Neville y todavía no se hablaban el. El frunció el ceño. Como si Malfoy tuviera algún derecho en culpara a Harry por todo lo que estaba pasando. Si Malfoy no fuera tan insoportablemente pendejo no habrían estado peleando en primer lugar y Harry no tendría esa horrorosa imagen pululando en su mente a todo color ante la mínima provocación.

Solo se podía imaginar lo que sus compañeros inventarían acerca de la confrontación de hoy, que mierda lo había poseído para atrapar esas detestables pálidas muñecas por encima de la cabeza de Malfoy? En el momento estaba dispuesto hacer lo que sea para tener el mando pero en retrospectiva ese movimiento implico todo un nuevo e inexplorado camino de interacción. Esos amplios y grisáceos ojos lo habían atrapado y en combinación con el repentino calor que llego a su cuerpo antes de que Harry encontrara como escapar.

Perdido en los pensamientos acerca de cuan suave se ven de cerca los mechones de cabellos rubios de Malfoy. Harry olvido por completo donde estaba, el cual fue por supuesto el momento en que Flitwick escogió para llamarlo.

-Ah, Señor Potter, ¿se aventuraría a responder a la pregunta?

Harry sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad – sus muñecas son feas!- grito para luego parpadear rápidamente, realizando tardíamente que había hablado en voz alta delante de_ todos_ - umm- tartamudeo sobre la ola de risas y miradas calculadoras de sus compañeros.

-¿podría por favor responder la pregunta ahora Señor Potter?-apunto Flitwick tratando de ver impaciente sobre sus lentes a su caprichoso estudiante.

-umm- daba rodeos Harry no teniendo ni la más absoluta idea de cual era la pregunta. Miro desesperado hacia Hermione en busca de ayuda. Ella esta haciendo una serie de complicados movimientos de manos y gestos que no tenían ni el mas mínimo sentido. Resignado a adivinar fuera de base murmuro-¿reducto?

Flitwick frunció el ceño- No, Señor Potter. Usted no puede encantar una figura de vidrio explotándola

- correcto- murmuro, reconoció derrotado. Sus compañeros amablemente rompieron en risas

Harry mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su escritorio por el resto de la clase, furioso. Todo esto era culpa de Malfoy con sus muñecas y sus ojos y sus brillantes cabellos. Maldito idiota!

**TBC…**

**Hola nenas!! Espero que se hayan entretenido con ese capi…por que de aquí para arriba es para morirse de la risa!!**

**Besos y abrazos a todas y todos!**

_**See ya!**_

**Krispy-Sly**


	10. Chapter 10

**SUPERLATIVE**

**Por Kudra23**

**CAPITULO 10 **

Una semana ha pasado desde el último incidente pero por un silencioso mutuo acuerdo Harry y Draco se estaban evadiendo lo más posible. Sus compañeros de clase solo interpretaron eso como que ellos estaban envueltos en una baja de amantes, y en menos de un día toda la escuela sabia lo que Harry había gritado en encantamiento, inclusive Draco, quien respondió retirándose a su habitación para inspeccionar el miembro en cuestión en busca de alguna señal imperfección, para su vasto alivio sus muñecas seguían tan encantadoras y elegantes como siempre.

En la mitad de la cena Dumbledor se puso en pie. Ver al director de pie llamo la atención, los ojos se pusieron en su máximo centellear, mucho estudiantes gruñeron por dentro y desesperados por la inevitables malas noticias.

-Ah, estudiantes…- comenzó con amabilidad causando incluso que los de primer curso se encogieran- Tengo un pequeño anuncio que hacer.

-Flich me prefiere en bragas rosadas, y su polla sabe a caramelo de limón- Seamus dijo haciendo su mejor impresión de Dumbledor

Harry se ahogo con su zumo de calabaza- gracias por _esas_ imágenes compañero

-bueno, tu y Malfoy no pueden ser nuestras_ únicas_ fuentes de imágenes atrevidas- apunto Dean tratando de ayudar

Harry sacudió su cabeza tratando de disipar la persistente imagen- Filch y Dumbledor juntos es _asqueroso_ no atrevido. Amenos que tengan algún fetichismos con hombres viejos y no me lo hayan dicho- levanto una ceja

Seamus y Dean quedaron en blanco

- sabes que- murmuro suavemente Seamus- creo que por primera ves hemos ido demasiado lejos…

-saludo por eso!- concordó Harry energéticamente, levantando su copa en un brindis- por no saber cuando cerrar la maldita boca!

-salud!- sonrió Dean tocando su copa con la de Harry

Seamus para no quedarse rezagado grito –salud!- y se les unió

Mirando a su alrededor el trío de repente noto que toda la escuela, profesores y estudiantes por igual estaban observando a Dumbledor con miserable horror

- OH cierto que el viejo loco estaba hablando- recordó Seamus

Harry hizo una mueca- no creo que quiera saber que fue lo que dijo

-salud por eso- murmuro Dean

-Ey! Neville- llamo Seamu- ¿que fue lo que decir el de bragas rosadas amante de Filch tenia que?

-EW!!- protesto Harry

- doble EW amigo- Dean reprendió- cierra el pico

Neville los observo con considerable confusión- ¿de que están hablando?

Harry tradujo- Que dijo Dumbledor que tienen a todos- se pauso y le guiño un ojo a Seamus- ¿su _bragas rosada_ en un giro?

-salud por eso!- chillo Seamus

Neville se ahogo- estas bien loco hoy- después dijo con formalismo- el director dijo que en luces de los tiempos oscuros por los que estamos pasando, necesitamos animarnos un poco, así que a programado un baile de San Valentín para todos los de cuarto en adelante.

Harry frunció el cejo adquiriendo la cara de asombro de todos los estudiantes- mientras no estemos obligados a ir y yo no tenga que bailar, no es tan malo…

-eso no es todo- explico Neville con recelo preguntándose si la noticia podría causar que el niño que vivió comenzara apuñalear a cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance con los cubiertos.- es obligatorio, todos tienen que bailar y para promover la cooperación entre casas todos tenemos que ir con alguien de otra casa.

Tres voces exclamaron a unísono-_Puta madre_

En la mesa de los Slytherins Pansy Parkison chillaba de una manera muy fuerte y poco femenina acerca de las noticias. Después arruino completamente la cena jerarquía Slytherin al empujar a Crabbe fuera de su camino para poder acercarse a Draco. Lo cual solo mostró cuan inepto realmente podía llegar a ser Vincent como guarda espalda. Gregory era aun peor, considerando que estaba jugando a bateristas con palillos en su tarta de melaza y aun no había notado la molestia del rubio. El príncipe de Slytherin suspiro larga y sufridamente. Uno pensaría que su padre haría tan siquiera un poco de investigación antes de asignarle estos dos payasos para protegerlo, pero pensándolo bien, viendo como Lucius gastaba su tiempo siguiendo a un imbécil mestizo loco, Draco realmente no debería esperar mejor juicio de su padre.

-Dray, ¿escuchaste eso?- Pansy lloriqueo, inclinadose en su espacio personal atreviéndose a tocar su sagrado brazo

Rodó los ojos y se movió lo mas rudo posible lejos de ella- no, Pansy, inesperadamente he perdido el uso de mis oídos

-¿que?- su cara hizo una mueca para nada atractiva

Draco no pudo cubrir muy bien su sonrisa sarcástica- _Si_, escuche

-esto es espantoso- chillo desesperada- significa que no podemos ir juntos

-hmm- medito- que gran tragedia griega

-¿que?- otra mueca que la hizo ver horrible

Draco miro de reojo a Blaise quien miraba alegremente en intercambio- supongo que el viejo loco quiere que las casas se lleven mejor- ofreció sin convicción, interiormente saltando de alegría por tener una sólida razón para no tener que ir al baile con Pansy.

Pansy estaba bajo la errada suposición de que ellos se iban a casar a penas se graduaran y por ende estaba automáticamente asumido que ellos tenían que ir juntos a todas las actividades que se desarrollaran en Hogwarts. Como Draco prefería tatuarse en sus bolas _yo amo a Voldemort_ que casarse con Pansy, se juro a si mismo que ese matrimonio nunca se llevaría acabo. Requeriría de todo su astucia Slytherin lograrlo, sin embargo y por ahora el mantenía sus cartas aun bajo la manga.

La chica en cuestión echaba humo- solo espera a que mi padre se entere de esto- gruñó- ese viejo loco no será director por mucho tiempo.

Blaise rompió en carcajadas

-¿que?- hizo una mueca que la hizo ver poco atractiva

-estamos al borde de la _guerra_, Pans ¿y tu vas a molestar a tu viejo con bailes escolares?- alzo una ceja- tendrás suerte si el no decide tratar sus mejores maldiciones en_ ti_ para practicar.

-no puedo creer esto- Harry dijo de mal humo- es inhumano forzar a los estudiantes a es a un baile y _bailar_ por amor a Merlín!

Dean asintió- todo este fiasco lo va a provocar es guerra de celos entre casas por los novios o las novias- miro de reojo a Seamus

-estaré llevando a una _Chica_ Dean- Seamus apunto rápidamente- el solo pensamiento de meterme entre sus túnicas es mas asqueroso que Dumbledor en sus braguetas rosadas

Dean sonrió

-¿a quien mierda se supone que voy a invitar?- se pregunto Harry en voz alta- en caso de que no lo hayan notado no soy el mas popular con las chicas de otras casas

Ron lo escucho y lo miro con odio- no pretendas que no estas contento de poder llevar a tu serpiente mascota- en su mente todo eso era culpa de Harry, probablemente el moreno le había pedido al director que inventara esa regla de parejas de otras casas solo para que pudiera llevar a Malfoy y por ende jodiendo las posibilidades de que el invitara a Hermione.

-Ron córtala quieres- suplico Harry no teniendo las energías para meterse aun en otra pelea con su supuesto mejor amigo.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se ampliaron- así que lo admites!- grito atrayendo todas las miradas hacia la mesa de los leones

-Ron...-

- tu de verdad te estas tirando a ese idiota rastrero! Tu probablemente creaste todo esto para poder llevarlo a el al baile.

Ron se levanto y Harry subió para encararlo. Un frió viento comenzó a soplar en el comedor.

- ¿Por que estas siendo tan imbecil?- demando Harry- ¿que se trepo por tu trasero y murió recientemente?

-tu!- gruño Ron

Harry hizo una mueca de asco- primero que todo _EW!_ segundo tu eres el que fue corriendo donde la maldita Skeeter, no yo. Yo no te hecho nada a ti!

-te estas liando con un _Malfoy_- acuso Ron

-yo no me estoy liando con nadie- disparo de vuelta el buscador- todo eso son rumores y especulaciones- se pauso- pero por otro lado supongo que no debería sorprenderme el hecho de que tu prefieras creer a los rumores antes que a_ mi_- su voz combinaba con el frió y amargo aire que estaba soplando alrededor de ellos. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y el techo falso se convirtió en una oscura tormenta.

-Sinceramente _espero_ que no te lo hayas follado, el es una asquerosa serpiente rastrera- comento Ron despectivamente- pero tampoco lo negaste y después tu lo defendiste maldita sea! El es un _Malfoy_. Tú no lo defiendes tu libras al mundo de su contaminación.

La profesora McGonagall y Snape se levantaron a la vez, ella pensando que ya era tiempo de detener esto y dejarlo atrás y el con las manos picándole por rematar a Weasly con detenciones y quitarle puntos a su casa. Dumbledor levanto sus manos para detenerlos. Los dos jefes de casa se miraron disgustados por encima de la cabeza del director por su extraño comportamiento, pero obedecieron de mala gana.

Una luz se prendió en la cabeza de Harry- ¿así que todo esto es acerca de eso? ¿De su maldito _apellido_?

Ron lo miro con ira- Los Weasly y los Malfoys hemos estado en guerra por años. Al defenderlo tu traicionas a toda la familia Weasly- declaro

El cuerpo de Harry se puso tan recto como le era físicamente posible, una posición oculta bajo el fuerte viento y las parpadeantes luces- déjame ver si entiendo esto. ¿Cualquiera que no declara abiertamente su odio por los Malfoys ha traicionado a tu familia?

-si- el pelirrojo lucio orgulloso y desafiante, feliz de que su amigo al fin entendía y estuviera preparado para disculparse.

El niño que vivió levanto una ceja- así que por lógica el mismísimo Dumbledor traiciono a la familia Weasly al haber permitido que Lucius y Draco estudiaran en Hogwarts- concluyo todos los ojos se giraron por unos segundos en el director que sabiamente no dijo nada.

-¿que?- la cara de Ron hizo una mueca poco atractiva

Harry estaba de racha- lo encuentro interesante- sonrió con sarcasmo- que los Weaslys quienes no soportan la intolerancia y tonterías de sangre puras y todo eso, se inclinen a defender esta rencilla entre magos.

-Harry tiene razón- hablo Ginny, resuelta a no permitir que su sentido de lealtad hacia su hermano la alejara de hacer lo correcto.- no podemos condenar las practicas de los sangre puras y después repentinamente invocar sus practicas cuando las hallamos útiles. Es hipocresía.

La sonrisa de agradecimiento de Harry ilumino el comedor y disminuyendo la embravecida tormenta que se estaba desarrollando en el techo falso del comedor. Hermione puso una consoladora mano en su antebrazo pero sintió que intervenir solo haría las cosas peor.

La cara de Ron se convirtió en ira pura- ¿de que diablos estas hablando?

Ginny suspiro, para nada feliz de que la escuela entera estuviera observando vorazmente el mas reciente episodio del _Weasly vs. Potter show_- es incorrecto de tu parte apelar por esta rencilla. Sin mencionar que los Potters nunca han tomado un voto formal en nombre de los Weaslys, así que no puedes acusar a Harry de traicionar a toda la familia por defender a Malfoy.

Ron exploto-Lucius Puto Malfoy te dio el diario que casi te mata!

-exacto!- acordó ella- Por lo cual odiare a Lucius hasta el día en que me muera pero no odiare a _ todos_ los Malfoys ni esperare a que lo haga mas nadie. Suena un poco Tom Riddle para mis gustos.

Los ojos de Ron sobresalieron de manera cómica o talvez no cómica si tú eres uno de los vasos sanguíneos que se rompieron.- pero Ginny, Draco Malfoy fue _criado_ por Lucius, No hay maldita forma de que el no se convierta en su padre!

Las esmeraldas de Harry comenzaron a billar- ya veo- silbo interrumpiendo el intercambio entre hermanos- así que eso significa que estoy condenado a golpear a mi hijo y llamarlo fenómeno y encerrarlo en una maldita alacena?- insulto en lengua Parsel envinado cosquillas de arriba abajo por toda la espina dorsal de cierto Slytherin- ¿así es como Vernon me crió, cierto? Así en eso me convertiré, en un jodido bigotudo abusivo e ingrato! Por lógica no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación por que Arthur Weasly es uno de los hombre mas nobles que he conocido- el comedor esta en un silencio sepulcral y lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de Harry – que bueno que el mundo sea tan jodidamente blanco y negro para ti Weasly.

-¿que?- la cara de Ron hizo una mueca desagradable

-¿muy complejo para ti?- sonrió con sarcasmo- déjame ponértelo fácil. Yo seré como Vernon el día en que Tom Riddle use sombrero de vaqueros y abrase a un maldito Muggle.

-el es Draco Maldito Malfoy, Harry- Ron miro de lado la misa de los Slytherin- míralo, sentado allí partiéndose el culo de la risa de ti ahora mismo.

Draco aclaro su garganta- en realidad comadreja, me estoy partiendo el culo de la risa de _ti_- dijo arrastrando las palabras- tu eres el que esta empecinado en hacer el ridículo.

Ron se giro de regreso a Harry- nos ha hecho la vida miserable por años!- exclamo-¿ y tu ahora quieres ser que _mejores amigos_?

Harry miro a Draco de arriba hacia abajo especulativamente causando que el Slytherin temblara contra su voluntad- bueno, no quiero hacerle trenzas en el cabello o pintar sus uñas- murmuro- pero lo que _tampoco_ no quiero es seguir tratándolo como un enemigo por mas tiempo. La guerra se avecina, mi tarjeta de baile esta llena.

-entonces por que no solo le chupas la maldita polla y acabas con esto- vocifero Ron- ya que es claro que lo deseas desesperadamente.

El no espero a que Harry asintiera afanosamente y dijera –esta bien entonces- y se moviera en dirección a la mesa de los Slytherin

-BLLIDDY FWMRRKIN VRELL!- grito Ron. Al recuperar su facultad del habla añadió- piénsalo Harry, no puedes ser un tipo decente y liarte con Malfoy

-un tipo decente como tu Weasly- lanzo peligrosamente suavemente el moreno

-Si!- vocifero el pelirrojo- el es un maldito _Slytherin_. Ellos son mierda mortifaga! Y tú sabes que tienes un jodido complejo de héroe pero el es maldad de cabo a rabo. Sangre podrida corre por sus venas!

Harry lo miro pensativo por varios segundos preguntándose si su amigo se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sonaba a un gordo prejuicio Muggle y después calmadamente se acerco a la mesa de las serpientes. Inclinándose en una rodilla en frente de un muy asombrado príncipe de Slytherin dijo-_Draco_ ¿me harías el honor de ser pareja en el baile de San Valentín?

Al ser un Slytherin sabia exactamente que de un solo soplido podía vengarse de la comadreja y Parkinson, calculando las posibilidades esta ayuda en su esfuerzo para auto librarse de sus inminentes nupcias. Miro de reojo a Blaise atrapando al moreno Slytherin mirando a Potter con algo semejante al respeto. Encontrándose con los ojos absurdamente verdes que esperaban su respuesta, Draco balanceo su cabeza levemente y murmuro

-Por supuesto que si _Harry_ acepto.

**TBC…..**

**Nos vemos en sus reviews!**

**See ya!**

**Krispy**


	11. Chapter 11

**SUPERLATIVE**

**Por Kudra23 **

**CAPITULO 11**

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el comedor. A pesar de los desenfrenados rumores cada uno de los magos y brujas estaban pasmados por el último giro de los eventos. El niño que vivió había invitado al hijo del hombre que es la mano derecha de Voldemort al baile y el había aceptado!

Draco sonrió con satisfacción, no muy seguido uno tenia los medios para dejar atónitamente silenciosos a toda la escuela entera. Potter todavía seguía de rodillas frente a el viéndose bastante sorprendido también sobre la aceptación de Draco. El príncipe de Slytherin se inclino un poco hacia delante de su asiento.

-este seria probablemente un buen momento para hacer una salida dramática- apunto calmadamente

Harry parpadeo- claro- mirando alrededor a la audiencia que tenia la mandíbula en el suelo rió por lo bajo- me gustan bastante de esta manera

Draco rodó los ojos- si, eso es encantador Potter pero lo mejor será salir de aquí antes que la conmoción se acabe

-Claro- repitió Harry, encontrándose con los ojos de Draco murmuro- ¿vuelo de túnicas al estilo Snape a las tres?

Draco asintió secamente y comenzó a contar con sus dedos. Al tercero se pusieron de pie a la vez y giraron para caminar sincronizadamente y con gracia hacia la puerta, las túnicas destellando fabulosas alrededor de ellos. El comedor finalmente exploto en vida saliendo de su letargo y huyeron prudentemente hacia las afueras por las puertas principales del castillo.

- así que- Harry murmuro bastante inseguro mientras que se detenían recuperando el aliento en el frió aire de la noche de los terrenos del castillo.

-no pienses que esto significa que somos amigos Potter- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, inclinándose con indiferencia a un costado del castillo.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia. Su incomodidad desvanecida- campo izquierdo la atrapa deteniendo el avance del corredor.

-¿disculpa?

-baseball- explico Harry- Los Yankees están locos por eso.

Draco comento con desprecio- un deporte _muggle_

El niño que vivió sonrió de oreja a oreja- la última vez que me fije Layne Staley, Jerry Cantrell y Chris Cornell eran muggles- miro de reojo a su Némesis causando que Draco sonriera con sarcasmo.

- yo creo que son magos espías- decidió el Slytherin después de una pensativa pausa

Harry se partió de la risa- gracias Malfoy. Hace _mucho_ tiempo que no me reía de esta manera

Draco levanto una ceja- ellos están repartiendo su buena voluntad y su brillante música a las asquerosas masas Muggles

Al borde de rematar las crueles palabras de su rival Harry se topo con la mirada de Draco, sus ojos tenían el aspecto de "nubes de tormentas pasando sobre el sol". El moreno inclino su cabeza, calculando- entiendo- murmuro

-¿entiendes que Potter?- demando Draco a la defensiva

-a ti- se encontró con la mirada retadora de Draco pero no elaboro- así que, dime algo Malfoy, ¿que ganas con ir conmigo al baile?

-era la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar a Parkinson y Weasly de un solo soplo- respondió mientras pensaba que era lo mas obvio

Harry atrapo con su mirada verde los ojos grises de Draco- eso no puede ser todo- negó, ante la mirada incrédula del rubio sonrió con suficiencia- Tu ya habías fastidiado a Ron al reírte de el y la mejor forma de fastidiar a Pansy seria llevando a otra chica al baile e ignorarla públicamente

Draco frunció el ceño- no se supone que debas ser tan observador

-¿Así que?- Harry lo pincho con una sonrisa abierta- ¿cual es la verdadera razón OH gran Maestro Slytherin?

Draco lo miro pensativamente. Potter no parecía tener ninguna objeción de estar con Draco para avanzar en sus propios fines. Su plan el cual había sido tramado al comienzo de lo ocurrido con la infame foto podía funcionar mejor si Potter cooperaba.

-he llegado a la conclusión de que beneficiaria mas al mundo mágico si creyeran que prefiero a los hombre- dijo cuidadosamente.

Harry frunció el ceño- ¿por que?

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia- solo digamos que ese es la única forma de evitar por completo adheridse a una tradición Malfoy sin ser desheredado completamente o asesinado

Mientras que iban entendiendo las implicaciones los ojos de Harry se abrían más y más. Dejando a un lado la apariencia política de Draco, pregunto- ¿así que estoy en lo correcto si asumo que Pansy es parte de esa _tradición_?

El Slytherin hizo una mueca- si. Esta señalado que nos casemos inmediatamente después de la graduación

Harry proceso la información-EW!!- se removió con un tembloroso escalofrió de asco

-muy putamente correcto- Draco contesto vehemente

Recobrándose por completo el moreno pregunto- ¿porque yo?

-primero que todo, por que _esta_ situación cayo en mi regazo, en segundo lugar tu ya estas en la cumbre de la maldita lista de negra del Señor Oscuro, ser asociado conmigo no podría en lo absoluto ponerte en _mas_ peligro- explico el rubio, mientras que el Gryffindor lo miraba incrédulo, agrego- a pesar de que las evidencias digan lo contrario Potter, yo no estoy interesado en tener a nadie mutilado o asesinado en mi nombre.

El moreno sonrió con suficiencia- ¿a menos que tu seas el que este mutilando?

-naturalmente

Harry lo considero- ¿que es exactamente lo que quieres de mi?

-bueno, el mundo mágico ya esta haciendo cargo de todo el trabajo de una manera extraordinario- contesto el Slytherin- tu invitación al baile en medio de la cena fue en verdad una genialidad.

Riendo entre dientes Harry miro al rubio con diversión- ¿Draco Malfoy declarando a un indigno mortal Gryffindor un genio? – se alejo ligeramente de el mirando a todas partes nervioso- ¿acaso tu cabeza va a explotar?

-jodete Potter- le respondió el rubio molesto

Harry levanto una lujuriosa ceja-¿enserio? Pero pensé que solo estábamos aquí para _hablar_

-EW!!- Draco chillo (digo, _rugió masculinamente_) brinco lejos de su Némesis- si tan solo te tocas el cierre de tu pantalón mandare tus pelotas a Francia!

Harry miro tan solo una vez a la apariencia de la cara semi-roja y perfectamente alborotada de Draco y se partió de la risa. Posiblemente esa no fue la decisión más sabia considerando que el alborotado mago había sacado su varita y lo estaba apuntando temblorosamente. El león rió con más fuerza.

_-__¿Francia_ Malfoy?- aspiro en busca de aire- el peor lugar que pudiste pensar para mandar a mis bolas fue a Francia?- se inclino hacia un costado del castillo en busca de soporte- creo que les gustaran estar allá. Todos esos calientes tíos franceses…- dijo soñadoramente.

-por las pelotas peludas de Merlín!- rugió Draco, sus ojos se habían oscurecido de la rabia

Harry, siendo normalmente el causante de esta condición lo noto inmediatamente-¿me estas dando las pelotas de Merlín para remplazar las mías mientras están en Francia?- pregunto inocentemente.

El Slytherin presiono la punta de la varita en el pecho de Harry- deja de hablar de una maldita vez acerca de bolas Potter- ordeno

-tu fuiste el que comenzó el tema- apunto el moreno- estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación acerca de mi nivel de genialidad y tu decidiste hablar de mis pelotas en vez.

El rubio lo miro con el ceño fruncido- yo no…- comenzó pero entonces echando la memoria hacia atrás descubrió ineficazmente que de hecho si había sido el, el que lo había comenzado. Sacudiéndose de la ira, coloco su mano izquierda en el pecho del Gryffindor y lo empujo fuertemente contra la pared en la que estaba inclinado.

Harry levanto las manos a manera de suplica- mira Malfoy, aun no estoy listo para esto- suplico sus ojos verdes mirando a los grises con transparente seriedad.

Draco paro en seco y dijo demandante- ¿listo para que?

El moreno bajo recatadamente la mirada.- se que somos amantes homosexuales ahora pero no estoy listo para el sexo caliente y sudoroso de hombre con hombre - murmuro

Draco grito inarticuladamente, se le cayo la varita y estrello el cuerpo de Harry contra la pared. Harry jadeo en busca de aire y lucho por escaparse. El puño del Slytherin vino prácticamente gritando hacia su cara así que instintivamente lo esquivó causando que el puño colisionara con la pared tras el.

-MALDITO BASTARDO!!- grito Draco sacudiendo su puño enojado- tu maldita gallina puto cobarde de la mierda!

Pateo abiertamente obteniendo un golpe de suerte contra la rodilla izquierda de Harry causando que el león se inclinara hacia delante gritando de dolor. Sus manos se estiraron alcanzando la túnica del rubio en busca de soporte y ambos magos se cayeron al suelo. Rodaron juntos a través de la hierva, sus manos buscando golpear y dominar hasta que Draco se las arreglo para quedar firmemente arriba.

Estaba sobre cuclillas en el pecho de Harry, atrapando las manos del otro mago firmemente en el suelo y una mueca de triunfo apareció en su rostro. Agarrando ambos brazos con una sola mano Draco tiro su puño hacia atrás listo para moretearle el ojo a Harry, el moreno movió sus piernas y comenzó a patear, clavando un hueso de su rodilla en la espalda del Slytherin.

-MIERDA!- gruño Draco moviendo instintivamente su cuerpo hacia atrás acomodándose en las caderas del moreno para detener el intento de escape. Presiono todo el peso de su cuerpo para atraparlo.

Ese fue el momento en que Harry paro de pelear.

Los ojos grises miraron a las esmeraldas con recelo, buscando una explicación pero el Slytherin paro en seco cuando noto los claro rayos dorados en los ojos de su rival. De un vez tomo conciencia de su posición. Sus cuerpos perfectamente armonizados estaban nivelados de pecho a caderas y los brazos de Draco atrapaban las de Harry sobre su cabeza. Era completamente lo reverso a la pasada pelea solo que esta era en posición horizontal y Draco podía sentir la presión de la gravedad presionando su cuerpo de manera tentadora hacia el de Harry.

El Gryffindor estaba minuciosamente despeinado y sus mejillas estaban manchadas de tierra. Sus ojos brillando con la mezcla de desafió y confusión. Tenía una cortada limpia en el labio inferior que se hizo durante algún punto de la pelea y la visión de la sangre roja sobre la carne hinchada golpeo la retina de Draco. Nada pudo haberlo detenido de bajar su rostro lentamente hacia Harry viendo como las esmeraldas se ampliaban por una fracción de segundos.

Inclino su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, Draco lamió el labio inferior ofendido de una esquina a otra el gemido acallado de Harry le mando escalofríos hacia su espina dorsal, así que se inclino aun mas y tomo el labio lastimado en su boca y lo succiono gentilmente.

El sonido de varias cámaras destellando a la vez los trajo rudamente al mundo real. Draco parpadeo varias veces y se sentó, trabajando enojadamente por recobrar su compostura. Harry toda estaba tendido deslumbrado sobre su espalda bajo el, su cerebro no procesaba altos niveles. Molesto de que no fuera a recibir ningún tipo de ayuda por parte del moreno, Draco estaba a punto de mandar a todos los embobados espectadores la completa fuerza de su mirada de ira Malfoy cuando recordó que su situación actual trabajaba a la perfección en su favor. En vez de eso el pego un avergonzado "oh rayos" los miro y sonrió. Varios Hufflepuff se desmayaron.

Harry entrando en pánico se sentó rápidamente causando que Draco jadeara audiblemente. Girando de medio lado miro a la muchedumbre, el moreno súbitamente murmuro-Er…- entonces se giro de vuelta al rubio, inclinándose hacia adelante para que ellos pudieran tener una conferencia privada- así que, este es el tipo de publicidad que esperabas tener?- murmuro secamente

Draco rió entre dientes sus ojos grises brillando- tu eres demasiado Slytherin para que esto no este beneficiando a _ambos_ Potter-

- Touché-

Draco salto con gracia para ponerse en pie, sosteniendo una mano de Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse- Valla Potter no sabia que hablabas francés

El moreno sonrió con satisfacción ignorando completamente la enorme muchedumbre- bueno, ciertas_ partes_ mías tiene un gran aprecio hacia la cultura francesa- respondió sin alterar la voz.

Los ojos del Slytherin se encontraron con los suyos, los labios con una extraña mueca- encantador- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Mientras caminaban con calma hacia las puertas principales del castillo agrego- ¿sabias que el próximo sábado hay salido a Hogsmeade?

Harry levanto una ceja, sospechando hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo el rubio- si, de hecho si lo sabia Malfoy

-estupendo, entonces nos vemos en el comedor a las 10 en punto- sonrió humildemente

El moreno se estremeció interiormente ante el brillo loco en los ojos de su Némesis el cual le recordaba bastante al de Dumbledor cuando soltaba una de sus locas ideas-¿para que?- demando

Draco paro en seco frente al pasillo que da hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin- pues para comprar las túnicas de gala por supuesto!- miro a Harry especulativamente- no pensaste que te iba a dejarte a ti encargado de las decisiones con respecto a la ropa en un evento tan monumental como nuestra primera aparición en publico, ¿cierto?

-¿que? Malfoy! No!-protesto Harry

Draco sonrió con suficiencia- no te preocupes Potter, estoy seguro que no tomara muchos días encontrarte algo apropiado.- giro elegantemente sobre sus talones y se alejo

Harry gruño enterrando su cabeza en sus manos- en que me he metido?- murmuro

**TBC….**

**Hola!! Chicas y chicos… espero que hayan disfrutado de esta actualización y me disculpen por la demora, los siguientes capis no me tomaran tanto… que por cierto les adelanto que al fin veremos a la casa de las serpientes en acción…**

**No olviden sus reviews! Y disculpen si demoro en contestarlos!!**

**see ya**

**Krispy-Sly**


End file.
